At present, a capacitive touch screen is generally formed by incorporating patterns of a touch structure in a touch screen, so that the positions where the fingers touch can be detected by means of, for example, mutual capacitance.
For example, the patterns of a touch structure generally include a plurality of transparent strip-shaped touch driving electrodes and a plurality of transparent strip-shaped touch sensing electrodes, which are disposed in different layers and intersect with each other.